In incidents such as an emergency situation, every second can be critical in saving lives and property. A dispatcher receiving a call related to an emergency situation typically has to be ready to make life-saving decisions within a very short time, e.g., sometimes within a few seconds. The decisions of a dispatcher are communicated electronically to one or more first responders traveling via mobile emergency units to the location/scene of the emergency situation. First responders, mostly emergency medical services (EMS) providers, have contractual response time obligations (typically based on required standards) associated with a type of emergency situation. In addition, some first responders may have internal response time standards against which they evaluate their performance. Further, given a particular type of emergency situation, the maximum allowable time to respond to the emergency can vary depending on scene/location corresponding to the emergency situation. For example, a life-threatening emergency call in an urban area may have an 8-minute response time requirement. However, an emergency call that is not life-threatening and in an urban area may allow for a 10-minute response. A life-threatening emergency call in a non-urban area may allow for a 15-minute response time, whereas a non-life threatening emergency call in a non-urban area may allow up to a 20 minute response time. Thus, it is important to design robust emergency awareness tools that are not only cost-effective and compliant to industry standards, but also optimize response times depending on the environment or context of the emergency situation, thereby enabling first responders to arrive at the emergency scene in the shortest time possible.